Marion County, Arkansas
}} Marion County is located in the Ozark Mountains in the U.S. state of Arkansas. The county is named for Francis Marion, the famous "Swamp Fox" of the Revolutionary War. Created as Arkansas's 35th county in 1836, Marion County is home to one incorporated town and four incorporated cities, including Yellville, the county seat. The county is also the site of numerous unincorporated communities and ghost towns. The county included part of what is now Searcy County, Arkansas, with many opposing to dividing them, which helped fueled the bloody Tutt-Everett War between 1844 and 1850. Occupying only , Marion County is the 18th smallest county in Arkansas. As of the 2010 Census, the county's population is 16,653 people in 3,531 households. Based on population, the county is the twenty-seventh smallest county of the 75 in Arkansas. Located in the Ozarks, the county is largely covered with rugged terrain and waterways, with the exception of King's Prairie in the southwestern portion. It is drained by the White River, Buffalo River, Crooked Creek, and the Little North Fork of White River. Protected areas of the county include Bull Shoals-White River State Park, Ozark National Forest, the Buffalo National River and four wildlife management areas (WMAs). Although no Interstate highways are located in Marion County, two United States highways (U.S. Route 62 62 and US 412) and six Arkansas state highways run in the county. History Marion County was formerly home to a large zinc mining industry. The ruins of the Rush Creek mining district are preserved as the Rush Historic District, which is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (6.8%) is water. Major highways * US 62 * US 412 * U.S. Route 62 Business * U.S. Route 62 Spur * Highway 14 * Highway 101 * Highway 125 * Highway 178 * Highway 202 * Highway 235 * Airport Highway 980 Adjacent counties *Ozark County, Missouri (north) *Baxter County (east) *Searcy County (south) *Boone County (west) *Taney County, Missouri (northwest) National protected areas * Buffalo National River (part) * Buffalo National River Wilderness * Ozark National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 16,140 people, 6,776 households, and 4,871 families residing in the county. The population density was 27 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 8,235 housing units at an average density of 14 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.52% White, 0.12% Black or African American, 0.76% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.13% from other races, and 1.22% from two or more races. 0.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,776 households out of which 26.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.30% were married couples living together, 7.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.10% were non-families. 24.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.79. In the county the population was spread out with 22.10% under the age of 18, 6.00% from 18 to 24, 23.30% from 25 to 44, 28.50% from 45 to 64, and 20.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 97.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,737, and the median income for a family was $32,181. Males had a median income of $22,877 versus $17,729 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,588. About 11.50% of families and 15.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.50% of those under age 18 and 14.40% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Bull Shoals *Flippin *Summit *Yellville (county seat) Town *Pyatt Townships Note: Unlike most Arkansas counties, Marion County only has one single township (named "Marion County"). That township encompasses the entire county. * Marion County See also * List of lakes in Marion County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Marion County, Arkansas References External links * Map of Marion County from the U. S. Census Bureau Category:Marion County, Arkansas Category:1835 establishments in Arkansas Territory Category:Settlements established in 1835